Zirul Grillfist
Basic Information Race: Half-Elf Class: Monk (Of the Empty Hand) Level: 2 Experience: 1450/3300 Alignment: Lawful Neutral Languages: Common, Elven, Ignan Deity: My Frying Pan. Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 19 +4 (+2 from racial) DEX: 13 +1 CON: 12 +1 INT: 13 +1 WIS: 17 +3 CHA: 11 +0 Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments HP: 18 = + CON (01) + FC (01) (Monk 1) (6) + CON (01) + FC (01) (Monk 2) AC: 14 = + DEX (01) + Misc (03)* AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (03) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Misc (03)* INIT: +03 = (01) + Trait (02)+ Feat (00) BAB: +01 = (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +04 = (00) + STR (04) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (00) + STR (04) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + CON (01) Reflex: +04 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (01) Will: +09 = (03) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (03) + Misc (03) Speed: 30' Dam. Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resist: 00 Spell Failure: 00 * Monk AC bonus Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Unarmed: Attack: +05 = (01) + STR (04) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit: x2 Improvised Weapon (Light) Attack: +05 = (01) + STR (04) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit:x2 Improvised Weapon (Single Handed) Attack: +05 = (01) + STR (04) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d6+4, Crit:x2 Improvised Weapon (Two Handed) Attack: +05 = (01) + STR (04) + Misc (00) Damage: 1d6+6/1d6+4, Crit:x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' (20' armored) Favored Class: Monk, ________ Low-Light Vision: Can see twice as far as humans in dim light. Elf Blood: Count as both elf and human with regards to racial effects. Elven Immunities: Immune to magic sleep effects and a +2 saving throw bonus against enchantment spells and effects. Multitalented: Gain +1 HP or +1 skill point when leveling in one of two favored classes. Class Features Monk Weapon and armor Proficiency Monks of the empty hand are proficient with the shuriken only. A monk of the empty hand treats normal weapons as improvised weapons with the following equivalencies (substituting all of their statistics for the listed weapon): a light weapon functions as a light hammer, a one-handed weapon functions as a club, and a Two-handed weapon functions as a quarterstaff. This replaces the normal monk weapon proficiencies. Flurry of Blows (Ex) Starting at 1st level, a monk of the empty hand can make a flurry of blows using any combination of unarmed strikes or attacks with an improvised weapon. He may not make a flurry of blows with any other weapons, including special monk weapons. A monk of the empty hand’s flurry of blows otherwise functions as normal for a monk of his level. AC Bonus (Ex) When unarmored & unencumbered, the monk adds his WIS bonus (if any) to his AC and CMD. In addition, a monk gains a +1 bonus to AC and CMD at 4th level. This bonus increases by 1 for every four monk levels thereafter, up to a maximum of +5 at 20th level. These bonuses to AC apply even against touch attacks or when the monk is flat-footed. He loses these bonuses when he is immobilized or helpless, when he wears any armor, when he carries a shield, or when he carries a medium or heavy load. Unarmed Strike At 1st level, a monk gains Improved Unarmed Strike as a bonus feat. A monk's attacks may be with fist, elbows, knees, and feet. This means that a monk may make unarmed strikes with his hands full. There is no such thing as an off-hand attack for a monk striking unarmed. A monk may thus apply his full Strength bonus on damage rolls for all his unarmed strikes. Usually a monk's unarmed strikes deal lethal damage, but he can choose to deal nonlethal damage instead with no penalty on his attack roll. He has the same choice to deal lethal or nonlethal damage while grappling. A monk's unarmed strike is treated as both a manufactured weapon and a natural weapon for the purpose of spells and effects that enhance or improve either manufactured weapons or natural weapons. Stunning Fist (Ex) At 1st level, the monk gains Stunning Fist as a bonus feat, even if he does not meet the prerequisites. At 4th level, and every 4 levels thereafter, the monk gains the ability to apply a new condition to the target of his Stunning Fist. This condition replaces stunning the target for 1 round, and a successful saving throw still negates the effect. At 4th level, he can choose to make the target fatigued. At 8th level, he can make the target sickened for 1 minute. At 12th level, he can make the target staggered for 1d6+1 rounds. At 16th level, he can permanently blind or deafen the target. At 20th level, he can paralyze the target for 1d6+1 rounds. The monk must choose which condition will apply before the attack roll is made. These effects do not stack with themselves (a creature sickened by Stunning Fist cannot become nauseated if hit by Stunning Fist again), but additional hits do increase the duration. Evasion (Ex) At 2nd level or higher, a monk can avoid damage from many area-effect attacks. If a monk makes a successful Reflex saving throw against an attack that normally deals half damage on a successful save, he instead takes no damage. Evasion can be used only if a monk is wearing light armor or no armor. A helpless monk does not gain the benefit of evasion. Feats FEATS Half Elf: Skill Focus: Profession (Cooking) Monk: Throw Anything: You do not suffer any penalties for using an improvised ranged weapon. You receive a +1 circumstance bonus on attack rolls made with thrown splash weapons. 1st level: Brutish Throw: May replace dex mod with str mod when throwing improvised weapons. Monk 2: Catch Off Guard: You do not suffer any penalties for using an improvised melee weapon. Unarmed opponents are flat-footed against any attacks you make with an improvised melee weapon. Traits Reactionary: +2 to Initiative Rough and Ready: When you use a tool of your trade (requiring at least 1 rank in the appropriate Craft or Profession skill) as a weapon, you do not take the improvised weapon penalty and instead receive a +1 trait bonus on your attack. This trait is commonly used with shovels, picks, blacksmith hammers, and other sturdy tools — lutes and brooms make terribly fragile weapons. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. SKILLS Total Rank CS Ability Misc !Acrobatics 1 0 0 1 0 Appraise 1 0 0 1 0 Bluff 0 0 0 0 0 !Climb 8 1 3 4 0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 0 Disable Device 0 0 0 1 0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 0 !Escape Artist 5 1 3 1 0 Fly 1 0 0 1 0 Handle Animal 0 0 0 0 0 Heal 3 0 0 3 0 !Intimidate 0 0 0 0 0 !Perception 10 2 3 3 2(Racial) !Profession (Baking) 8 2 3 3 0 !Profession (Cooking) 11 2 3 3 3(Skill focus !Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 0 !Ride 1 0 0 1 0 !Sense Motive 7 1 3 3 0 !Stealth 1 0 0 1 0 Survival 3 0 0 3 0 !Swim 8 1 3 4 0 ! - Class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Backpack (Contents) 2gp 2lbs Bedroll 1sp 5lbs Blanket 2sp 1lb 500 foot of string 1sp 5lbs 1 lb meat 6sp 1lb Artisan's Outfit 0gp 1lb Artisan Toolkit 5gp 5lbs 50 foot rope 1gp 10lbs 2 10 foot poles 1sp 16lbs 3 sacks 3sp 1 1/2 lbs 2 iron spikes 1sp 2lbs Cauldron 1gp 5lbs Crown of Willsavery. Total Weight: 49 1/2 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 116 233 350 Finances GP: 82 SP: 04 CP: 06 Gems/Jewelry/Other: Details Size: Medium Gender: Female Age: 23 Height: 5'6" Weight: 113 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Violet Skin Color: Tan Appearance: In the works Demeanor: Generous. Confident. Easily Provoked. Background Zirula Zenara was born in a small village, on the borders of the desert. Times were hard, it was difficult to farm so near to the desert, but they survived. She trained as a monk there, the women of the village were the warriors, and the men stayed at home and looked after it, which bothered her, being forced to focus on her training instead of learning to cook as she wanted. At the age of 13, she decided to disguise as a man, in order to get one of the men to teach her the art of cooking. It worked, and found as teacher, who taught her, though basic as it was. She craved more knowledge. Eight years ago she left, and headed to the great city of Antion, hoping to join one of the fabled guilds there. She adopted the name Zirul Grillfist, determined to sear her name on the history of the city with her foods and fists alike. Zirul trained in the city for another five years, getting better and better, even picking up the skill of baking. She was arrested many a time during her 'experimental' phase, when she tried out new recipes, and someone was less than kind about it, often being hit in the head by a pan, or worse, a table. In the past three years she's found a balance of experimenting, still hoping to find a way to create magic food, upset that these effects are left to potions only, and her own martial training. She is less prone to violent fits after criticism of her food, but it still happens rarely. Usually when said criticism is not helpful. Zirul's Journal (Braska stay out) Tournament Day 1 Today we met with a strange looking goblin, who would guide us to our trials and such. Binne tried to fight him. Our first trial was simple. There were these 'Hellhounds' I think someone called them, and some pretty angry fish in the water. Kik, the goblin, gave us a wand of lightning bolt, which we used to clear the water, before we swam under the dogs, to not get burned. There was a boat. They wouldn't let me throw it. :( (Also, Kik stole my fish, I never saw them again after I gave them to him) Our second trial was horrifying. We had to fight five Dire Dwarves. They had beards of flame and weapons designed to smite the very ground we stood on. Braska went down first, dead, if not for the magic surround us, to protect us from these foul beasts Key got taken down next, with an unholy crossbow bolt to the kidney. However, Binne played us a mighty tune, and we focused all our attacks on the target, and managed to beat him down I punched him twice in the beard, my hands passing through the hellish flame to cave in the smug face of his. He won't be drinking for a week. (I'm terrified of what else we'll have to face in the future) Day 3 ...Of course. Things got worse. Kik woke us early this morning so that we could get on with the next round. We had to pick a representitive for our group. So we chose our dear Tellana. The rest of us were lead into cells, looking out over the opposite group. And this is where the horror started. Tellana and the other guy had keys to the other teams cell. So, they had to cross the room, get the keys, open the doors, then we fight. Simple, right? Ha. Ha. Ha. Kieyanna had no way of picking her lock Braska decided to hit his lock until it broke Tellana got herself knocked out by the other guy, leaving us at his mercy to hand out random keys. Luckily, I got my key, passed it on to Kie, then walked out and knocked him out, then went after their team mate that had actually picked their lock, knocking him out too. I don't remember much after that. I woke up in the dorms, I heard that Binne had won the round for us. I was suprised too. Day 5 Y'know. I'm thinking we're going to need a special Tellana recovery room in our SHINY NEW GUILDHALL. Yeah, we won. Yeah, Tellana went down. It went much better than our previous fights. Maybe we're actually getting better at this? Who knows? We were up against of group of people from Elnrut. One of them looked pretty cocky, waltzing across the poles like he couldn't fall even if he tried. I guess my punch stunned him in more ways than one. :) Braska killed the hell out of some..spirit...dog..thing one of them had, where as I killed a beetle. It was a big beetle, don't get me wrong, but it's just not...impressive. Kie took out two of them, and then Braska got the bitch that took down Tellana. Not much else, going to go celebrate now, after arguing about room space, we decided that what I had claimed as the kitchen would also be the dining room :( (I can't wait until we can expand, I need a huuuuuuuuge kitchen) Adventure Log XP Received: 1050 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . .